Solar arrays are devices that convert light energy into other forms of useful energy (e.g., electricity or thermal energy). One example of a solar array is a photovoltaic array that converts sunlight into electricity. Photovoltaic array assemblies include a photovoltaic panel module that is connected to a mounting frame. The mounting frame supports the modules of the photovoltaic array and connects the modules to an anchoring structure.
Conventionally, several tools are needed to connect the photovoltaic panel modules (e.g., pliers, adjustable wrenches, screwdrivers, pneumatic tools and a compressor, and rivets) to the mounting frame and the modules are connected to the frame by two or more users. The mounting system may also include one or more separate parts (e.g., separate fasteners) that are used to mount the module in the field such as clips, bolts, nuts, screws and the like. Use of separate tools and parts for mounting the solar panel module to the mounting frame in the field adds complexity and time to the mounting process.
A need exists for mounting systems that enable photovoltaic panel modules to be connected to the mounting frame with less or no tools and/or that allow the modules to be connected by a single user.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.